Unexpected changes of events
by funky-punk31
Summary: Hanzo Hasashi and Kaui Liang are having a terrible time getting along, till, a turn of events happen and something occurs between the two...
1. Unforgiven

A/N: This my first Fanfiction. Please don't hate. And yes, there will be minor swearing in this.(I'm trying my best)

Hanzo Hasashi P.O.V:

He's nothing.

He's nothing but Lin Kuei scum. And he deserves to pay for his unforgivable doings.

"Hey Sensei, lets go!" - Takeda.

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

Honestly, that kid has way too much on his mind.

I got my things and left my temple, it felt as if I was walking away from my lover, but I know I would return. We walked through the wintry forest to find, that my own student, had the audacity and nerves to bring me to the one place I despise coming to, the Lin Kuei Temple. Immediately we stop in our tracks.

"Takeda, why would you betray your family, to join this God forbidden piece of shit clan?"

"Huh? I would never betray the Shirai Ryu for the Lin Kuei!"- Takeda *Turning to face his sensei*

"Then explain why we're heading towards the Lin kuei temple, Takeda Takahashi."

" Because..."- Takeda

"I don't have all day Takeda, tell me now before things get worse for you." I'm beginning to lose my patience.

"I was forced to bring you to the Lin Kuei temple, by Ms Blade, as she said that she would finally bring you two together and be forgiven."- Takeda

"Well, when you get there, you can tell Ms Blade my regards, as I will not attend her little get together." She's so stupid as to think that I , Hanzo Hasashi, would ever get along with that Lin Kuei son of a bitch. I started to walking the other way, when I felt frozen, like a statue...That Sub-Zero...Kuai Liang...DAMN HIM!

I could feel myself being lifted and moved to another area, a place I personally call "Hell" the home to Sub-zero.

As soon as I was put down I released myself from the living icy statue I was, and prepared for mortal kombat with the bastard.

"Fight me in mortal kombat Kuai, for I shall avenge my clan and family!"

"Hanzo, I did not slaughter your clan nor family, that was my brother's doing. But, I know you did kill my brother Bi-han." - Kuai calmly.

"The death of your brother does not satisfy my anger for revenge, but you will, along with Quan chi!"

"Hanzo, I understand that it's hard to let go of the past, but for now, lets move on."- Sonya.

*faces Sonya*"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, SO STAY OUT OF THIS!*back to Kuai* AS FOR YOU, I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

"No Hanzo, my head is staying on my body."- Kuai

"YOU PISS ME OFF LIANG! PREPARE FOR A WORLD OF PAIN!"

We engaged in Mortal Kombat, but only to be stopped by Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage along with other members of Special Forces.

Before we could be stopped, I slipped and so did Kuai, but I landed beneath Kuai and our lips smacked together as our bodies landed on one another.

I immediately kicked him of, got up and ran up to him, preparing to beat up his sorry ass for kissing me.

"Hanzo! Stop this madness!" -Kuai

"NOT UNTIL I HAVE YOUR HEAD, YOU BASTARD!" I grab him by the collar and inflame my fist.

"HANZO, ENOUGH!" -Sonya

I wanted to stop, but avenging my fallen clan and family was the only thing on my mind.

I gave his many flame punches to the face and to the stomach, that'll teach him to mess with me.

After I beat him to a pulp, I released him and let him fall the frozen ground.

"Any last words, murderer?"

He fell silent, for once I got what I wanted. Now all i need is to kill Quan chi and my list of killing is finished. Unless Kuai wants another beating then I'm fine with it.

"Happy now Hanzo?"- Sonya

"Yes very happy, thank-you. Now I'll take my leave. Come Takeda."

We left the Lin kuei as well as a beaten Sub-zero.

Now, the sorcerer has a debt to pay. His life.


	2. New route to love

Kuai Liang P.O.V

Hanzo Hasashi.

He's a very dangerous person to mess with. That's why I try and keep away from him and avoid his presence.

"Well, that went really bad."- Sonya

Kung Jin and Cassie Cage help me up from my fiery beating.

"There's no doubt he will stop till Quan chi is dead. If he kills Quan chi, then Lord knows what'll happen next."

"Yep there's that, and the fact that you're serverely bleeding."- Cassie

"We'll patch you up and go after Hanzo. You, on the other hand, will stay with the Lin Kuei and recover. The least we want is you dead."- Sonya

"I can assure you, I will stay right here until I have fully recovered. But please be careful, Hanzo Hasashi isn't one to mess around with."

"We will take your advise and head straight for the nether-realm in the morning. But for now, we need you patched up so we know your healing."-Sonya.

With that done we all headed back to my temple and toned down the bleeding, as for the bruises they'll recover slowly.

"Sub-zero, quick question, are you attracted to Scorpion?"- Johnny

"What makes you think that, Johnny Cage?"

"Well, I just think that you Hanzo are cute togeth- Ow"-Johnny

*punches Johnny in the arm with a powerful blow* "Can it idiot! Instead of fangirling like a pussy, help Kuai fix his wounds."-Sonya

"Yes major. Damn that hurt."-Johnny

After all that, they finally left and the temple was quiet. Too quiet...

"Grandmaster, sorry to interrupt your healing, but a visitor has arrived."- Frost

"It's okay, Frost, let them in."

"Yes Grandmaster."-Frost.

As soon as she left, a minute later loud foot steps could be heard. Who could it be?

"Hello Grandmaster Kuai Liang."- Kenshi

"Kenshi Takahashi, what a lovely surprise to see you here. What are you here for?"

"I'm here to see how your progressing with your healing."- Kenshi

"I'm healing fine Kenshi, please, sit." I directed him to a spot next to me.

"How have you been Kuai? It's been so long since I saw you last."- Kenshi

"Indeed it has Kenshi, and I'm doing fine. How are you and Ermac getting along?"

"He has been fine, but I sense that he is in deep trouble with Erron Black."

"I'm sure he's fine Kenshi, besides, Ermac can defend himself from any dangers that occur."

"Yes I'm sure he can, but I fear what happened last night will affect him today." - Kenshi

"What happened last night" I'm starting to become curious of what the hell happens with them and how he will tell Takeda.

*blushes a deep pink* "Well, lets say, we're on a break right now, and things kind of went of hand last night."- Kenshi

"Ahh, I see..." so being in a relationship is harder than i thought.

Note to self: If I do have a relationship, ask Kenshi for help and advise.


End file.
